emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7357 (27th November 2015)
Plot DS Hart informs Doug, Robert, Andy, Victoria and Adam that Chas has been arrested for Diane's stabbing. Doug is furious to think that Aaron must have been covering for Chas. Andy and Robert agree to return to the village to pick up some items for Diane. Chrissie assures Lawrence that he and Bernice have her full support, but is left disappointed when Lawrence fails to remember she is due in court tomorrow. Cain offers to accompany Moira to the hospital to see Diane. Chas is told Diane is out of surgery. She is interviewed by DS Hart but refuses a solicitor. Chas explains that she stabbed Diane by accident, believing she was Emma and thinking she needed to defend herself. A notice has been put on The Woolpack door - 'Closed until further notice'. Paddy tries to find out what's going on from Aaron as Andy and Robert arrive back in the village. The four exchange words outside the pub. David tries to prepare for the shop opening tomorrow. Nikhil tries to cheer him up after finding out that Eric has not even sent him a card for his birthday. Victoria and Doug snap at Cain and Moira when they arrive at the hospital. Cain insists that Chas stabbed Diane by accident but Victoria notes that they can't forgive her for leaving her to die. Doug becomes anxious for news on Diane and demands information. He is told there have been some complications. Dr Khan informs them that Diane has been moved to the recovery room and invites Doug in to see her. Chas is released on bail pending further investigations and is relieved to see Aaron and Paddy waiting for her. Diane surprises Doug by telling him she remembers what happened. Doug tells her that Chas handed herself into the police. Diane is horrified to think that it may not have been an accident. DS Hart goes to see Emma and quizzes her on Chas' claims that she has been stalking her. Emma explains that this is all in Chas' head but DS Hart remains suspicious, noting that when Chas had stabbed Diane she was convinced she was attacking Emma. Emma is unnerved. Chas arrives back at the pub to pick up her belongings and freezes when she sees Diane's blood on the floor. Nikhil and Leyla try to convince David to get in the party spirit. He decides to give his new deli bar in the shop a trial run with them. Cain mentions to Chas that she said some odd things after the stabbing but Chas insists she doesn't remember. As her family gather round her at the hospital, Diane is told that while the surgeons were repairing her stomach lining they found a mass that they believe may be cancer. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Doctor - Maya Barcot *Dr Khan - Sagar Arya *Desk Sergeant - Philip Lightfoot Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cell, interview room, custody desk and front desk *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and recovery room *Home Farm - Office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor, backroom and rear hallway/stairs Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes